This invention relates to an air inductor for a water discharging device such as a shower head or tap.
Use of such a device is known to restrict and reduce the usage of water whilst still providing an apparently forceful flow. This is achieved by a venturi device combined with an air inlet which draws air into the water droplets, aerating the flow and reducing water intake without affecting the performance of the flow.
Is an aim of the invention to provide a more versatile device than has been available hitherto.